Janissaries/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Landsknecht (by Goddess of Despair) dddL-5 OJ-5 Five ottomans are guarding the border of the Ottoman Empire when a volley of rounds hits the building from a nearby forest and one dies and another is injured. L-5 OJ-4 The Landsknecht reload to have a volley of rounds be fired at them, and two die. L-3 OJ-4 The Landsknecht split up and the ottomans do as well with the injured one trying to walk. When he spots a Landsknecht approaching he draws his axe and tries to charge but trips due to his injured leg. The Landsknecht walks up to him and slits his throat with the zewihander. L-3 OJ-3 The other ottomans spot the other two Landsknecht and one draws a Kilij and the other draws a yatagan. Charge the Landsknecht who both draw katzbalgers and rush their opponents. The first Landsknecht stabbed an ottoman with his katzbalgers then was rushed by another ottoman before he could pull the blade off the dying man, he was decapitated. L-2 OJ-2 The two ottomans gang up on the Landsknecht who couldn’t defend himself from both ottomans at once. L-1 OJ-2 The last Landsknecht fires his arquebus at one of the ottomans and hits him in his head.L-1 OJ-1 The Landsknecht drops his gun and charges the final ottoman with his zweihander and the ottoman lifts his Kilij and slices for the Landsknecht’s throat but is parried and then dodges a slice to his chest. The ottoman slices the Landsknecht’s legs and makes a large cut but isn’t prepared for the stab to the chest he receives. The ottoman dropS to the ground the Landsknecht struggling to continue to stand stabs the ottoman again in the head then holds his blade in the sky and roars in victory. L-1 OJ-X Expert's Opinion While the Ottomans had greater mobility, the Landsknechts had better range, experience, training, and far better armor that brought them victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. British Army (by Samurai234) Redcoats: Ottoman: In old century Turkey, a small group of British Redcoats are approaching a small city and are preparing to fire a Cannon. Meanwhile, in the city, a small group of Janissaries are relaxing after a hard battle. After the cannon has been loaded, The redcoat commander yells "Fire!", and with that, The Cannon's fuse is lit and the Cannon blows. The Jannissaries hear the explosion and look around for any intruders. The flying Cannonball hits one of the Jannissaries, killing him. Redcoats: Ottoman: The redcoats enter the city and the two sides scramble. During the struggle, One of the Jannissaries manages to take out one of the Redcoats with his Matchlock musket. Redcoats: Ottoman: He tries to reload, but is almost shot by a Redcoat with his brown bess. he retreats into an abondoned building, but the Redcoat spots him, and throws a grenade in the room, killing him. Redcoats: Ottoman: The Redcoat tries to reload his musket, but hears a hissing noise. he turns back and sees an ottoman grenade, which blows up. Redcoats: Ottoman: The last three redcoats walk up toward a hill, when suddenly something hits one of the redcoats and kills him. Redcoats: Ottoman: The two redcoats turn and sees an ottoman with an abus gun. he tries to fire the gun again, but the redcoats take him out first with thier muskets. Redcoats: Ottoman: The two redcoats walk across the field, looking for more enimies, but another Jannissary strikes one of them with his Ottoman axe. Redcoats: Ottoman: The Redcoat commander quickly mounts a bayonet on his musket and engages the Jannissary in battle. The Jannissary tries to strike the Redcoat, but is promptly stabbed by the redcoat's bayonet. Redcoats: Ottoman: The Last Janniassry runs toward the redcoat, Yataghan sword in hand. The Redcoat drops his musket and pulls out his Military sword. the two warriors clash sword, each trying to gain an edge. the battle eventually heads over to a cliff. The Janniassry swings, but the redcoat ducks and stabs the Jannisarry in the stomach. He kicks the Jannissary's dead body, and the ottoman solider falls to his Death. Redcoats: Ottoman: The Redcoat raises his sword in the air and yells "For Great Britian!". Expert's Opinion The Redcoat won because of his superior musket over the arquebus and strict military training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage